1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to coated articles and a method for manufacturing the coated articles, particularly coated articles having a bone china appearance and a method for making the coated articles.
2. Description of Related Art
Vacuum deposition, anodic treatment and spray painting are used to form a thin film or coating on housings of portable electronic devices, to improve appearance of housings. The housings may be presented with a colorful appearance, but cannot present a high level of whiteness, brightness, and translucent appearance like a bone china.
The traditional formulation for the bone china contains about 25% kaolin, 25% Cornish stone and 50% bone ash. The bone ash for the bone china may be made from cattle bones having a lower amount of iron. The expensive cattle bones, the complex manufacturing process and the low yielding efficiency make bone china very expensive and thus not economically feasible in the construction of housings of portable electronic devices.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.